Sleep disorders are disorders which will be an entrance for alcohol dependence of drug such as narcoleptics, narcotism, and the like. Therefore, the way of overcoming the sleep disorders would associate with prevention of these problems, thereby making it socially significant. At present, a therapeutic medicament such as Halcion or Listomin S has been used against the sleep disorders described above. However, there are some defects such that these medicaments have undesirable adverse action such as dizziness, amnesia and emotional instability due to the dependence, so that it would be extremely risky to take these medicaments without any instructions from a physician, and not all those individuals having sleep disorders can take the medicaments. As described above, there are some defects such that conventional synthetic medicaments have adverse action. Thus, an effective method of treatment has not yet been found so far.